Nanti Jika Kau Telah Menikah
by Lucifionne
Summary: "Nanti jika kau telah menikah, apa aku masih bisa mendengar rengekan manjamu ini?" [ Judal / Kougyoku ] [ timeline : sebelum Kougyoku datang ke Balbadd ]


**Magi adalah karya dari Ohtaka Shinobu-**san**.**

.

.

**Nanti Jika Kau Telah Menikah.**

_Judal/Kougyouku (ficlet)_

_oleh : Lucifionne_

_._

.

.

**Buk!**

Sebuah gumpalan kertas padat menabrak tepat di kening Ren Kougyoku. Sang Putri segera menoleh ke arah benda tersebut datang, "Apa yang kaulakukan, Judal-_chan_?" keluh Kougyoku pada lelaki berambut hitam yang sudah berada di dalam biliknya. Lelaki itu tetap bisa masuk meski pintu jati kamar tersebut telah dikunci dari dalam—terkecuali jika kuncinya telah dibubuhi mantra sihir, mungkin dia akan sedikit kesulitan untuk masuk.

"Seperti biasa, aku datang untuk mengganggumu, _Old Hag_," ejeknya sambil menyeringai manis ke arah Kougyoku yang sedang berada di atas kasurnya. Tampak beberapa gulungan perkamen berwarna coklat terhampar di atas sana.

"Aku bukan orang tua!" protes Kougyoku sambil membuang wajahnya dari Judal.

Lelaki tersebut lalu melangkah mendekat seraya memperhatikan baik-baik apa yang sedang dibaca oleh tuan putrinya ini. "Apa yang kaubaca?" tanya Judal penasaran.

"Eh! B—bukan apa-apa!" Kougyoku segera menggumpalkan semua gulungan itu jadi satu, menutupinya agar jangan sampai terlihat oleh lelaki yang suka menjahilinya ini.

"Hmm?" kening Judal mengerut, semburat merah di wajah gadis tersebut membuatnya makin curiga. Dengan sedikit bantuan sihirnya, ia pun merebut salah satu gulungan yang di sembunyikan Kougyoku.

"Hh—hei! Apa yang kaulakukan!" Kougyoku yang panik segera beranjak meninggalkan kasurnya untuk merebut kertas tersebut dari Judal. Namun sialnya saat ia telah mendekat dan hampir mendapatkannya, sang pendeta tampan malah menghilang dan muncul di atas kasurnya—dimana di atas sana terdapat gulungan kertas lain yang jumlahnya lebih banyak. "Jangan sentuh yang lainnya!" seru Kougyoku ketakutan. Gadis berambut _pink_ mencolok ini segera kembali ke atas kasurnya yang berantakan, mencoba merebut kembali apa yang telah Judal ambil darinya. "Hentikan, Judal-_chaaan_," pintanya sambil mengambil paksa satu gulungan dari tangan Judal.

"Apa itu? _'Tata Krama Bertemu Calon Suami'_?" tanya Judal dengan nada mengejeknya yang khas. Wajah Kougyoku semakin memerah mendengar kalimat tersebut. "Ternyata kau memang sudah tua, ya? Sudah memikirkan untuk menikah saja," ujar Judal sambil meraih pelan dagu Putri Kedelapan dari Kekaisaran Kou tersebut.

"Usiaku baru enam belas tahun!" kilahnya sambil menepis tangan Judal dari wajahnya. Kougyoku segera mengemasi segala yang ada di atas kasurnya, memasukkannya kembali ke dalam sebuah kotak kayu penuh ukiran di tiap sisinya, kemudian menaruhnya di dalam lemari besar. "Aku juga tahu kalau ini terlalu awal untukku," ucap Kougyoku seraya menutup kembali pintu lemari antik yang ada di sudut kamarnya. "Tapi ini adalah perintah. Pernikahan ini dilaksanakan untuk kebaikan Kekaisaran Kou." Kougyoku tertunduk pelan, mata sendunya menatap ujung gaunnya yang menyentuh lantai kamar. "Sebagai salah satu putri di kekaisaran ini, aku merasa terhormat."

"Maksudmu ini adalah pernikahan politik?" tanya Judal yang dijawab dengan anggukan pelan dari Kougyoku. "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa mereka menugaskan hal ini padamu."

"Lalu siapa lagi kalau bukan aku, Judal-_chan_?" tanya Kougyoku seraya mengangkat wajahnya dan mengarahkan pandangan pada lelaki bertubuh kekar yang masih belum beranjak dari atas kasurnya. "Aku hanyalah orang asing di sini. Aku sudah siap jika suatu saat akan kembali dijauhkan dari tempat ini." Judal tahu ada sedikit perih yang tersirat dari bahasa gadis manis tersebut. Dia mungkin sebenarnya tak ingin melakukan semua ini. Hanya saja keadaan sulit yang memaksanya. "Ah, kira-kira setampan apa ya sosok calon suamiku itu?" ucap Kou sambil membayangkan wajah-wajah lelaki tampan di angannya. "Pangeran dari Balbadd, kuharap tubuhnya sangat kekar dan sikapnya tegas. Hehehe."

"Hmm?" Judal mendengus sampai akhirnya ia tertawa pelan. "Hahaha, kau ini terlalu banyak berkhayal. Dasar gadis tua."

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku ini tidak tua!" protes Kougyoku keras.

**Puk!**

Judal tiba-tiba saja telah berada di depannya—menyentuh pelan puncak kepala sang putri dengan tangan kanannya. "Nanti jika kau telah menikah, apa aku masih bisa mengerjaimu seperti ini?" tangan kekarnya ia arahkan pada hidung mungil Kougyoku, memencetnya pelan dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya. "Nanti jika kau telah menikah, apa aku bisa mengganggumu seperti ini?" Ia lalu menjentik pelan kening Kougyoku dengan ujung jarinya.

"Judal-_chan_!" pekik Kou sambil mengusap keningnya. "Kau menyakitiku, _baka_!"

"Apa aku masih bisa mendengar rengekan manjamu ini?"

"Aku tidak manja!"

"Apa aku masih bisa melihat wajah menyedihkanmu ini?"

"Aku tidak menyedihkan!"

"Hmmh," Judal menyeringai tipis. "Jika kau telah menikah, aku tidak yakin bahwa suamimu akan mengizinkanku bermain-main dengan dirimu lagi," mata marunnya menatap serius gadis muda yang masih sibuk mengusap-usap keningnya.

"Tentu saja! Dia tidak akan membiarkan lelaki sepertimu untuk datang menggangguku lagi, Huh!" seru Kougyoku sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia pun beranjak menjauhkan dirinya dari pendeta agung Kekaisaran Kou tersebut.

"Kalau begitu—" Judal menangkap tangan kanan Kougyoku yang sontak membuat sang putri berhenti melangkah, "—Jangan pernah menikah agar aku bisa terus mengganggumu."

**- Fin -**

Haiiii~ Ini adalah tulisan pertamaku untuk Fandom Magi. wehehe, salam kenal ya :D

Terimakasih udah mampir di ficlet sederhana ini.

JuKou / JudaKou adalah salah satu pair yang aku Ship di Magi (kebetulan di Magi aku ini MultiShip weehehe),  
mereka begitu manis namun sayang belum banyak muncul di MangAnime-nya :')

Cukup sekian dulu ya. Makasih udah mau mampir, kalo mau review juga sangat dipersilahkan :*

Sampai jumpa,

**Lucifionne**


End file.
